endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toka
Toka is a very watery planet, with a few islands dotting the surface. These islands are typically covered in small, domed cities to let non-native sentients visit the planet for trade and other purposes. Outside these cities, and a select few underwater installations, the air is unbreathable for all current sentient species. The entire planet, in addition, has a good deal of free-floating Actinium within the massive sea. Within this sea, the Niso swim in schools or independently. The Actinium flakes floating within the water itself makes visibility unusually high in such deep waters thanks to the eerie blue glow emitted by the metal. In places where the visibility is far lower, however Inyb lurk. These eel-like creatures are the dominant predator in Toka's food chain. These areas, however, are also the source of several valuable compounds for usage in cybernetics, medicine, and aphrodisiacs. This has lead to the construction of several underwater collection sites, which float through the radioactive sea between these areas of value. Several of these have gone missing, however, and their last transmissions indicate there is something far larger and far nastier than Inyb lurking with the depths. As can be expected, most of the local cuisine is seafood. The various types of indigenous shrimp, fish, and other marine life are all commonly made, spiced and salted liberally. Geology Toka, like most of the planets in the Lachesis system, is a geological oddity. The planet, about 50 times the size of Earth and 10 times its mass, is 98% water, containing few rocky elements. The "islands" found on the surface are actually the collected slag of asteroids and meteors that melted upon atmospheric entry, which have been strengthened after the planet entered galactic civilization. As one goes deeper into the planet-wide ocean, the temperature rises, reaching around 650 K at its peak. The planet's core, therefore, is made entirely out of exotic forms of ice, in three layers. The outer layer is predominantly Ice VII, the middle layer amorphic, and the core Ice XI; the middle and inner layers are currently theoretical, based on the properties of said ice types. It is further theorized that trace amounts of iron, nickel, and gold exist within the core, but this has not been proven. Government The government on Toka is a true democracy. For a motion to be passed, every registered citizen of the planet must vote within a set timeframe. This has lead to large-scale corruption on the planet, as interested parties typically buy off large segments of the populace to vote their way. This has led to a "Civil Cold War" between two factions, the Merchants and the Centralists. The Merchants wish to retain the status quo, with a strong trade economy in legal and illegal goods, and its corrupt "democracy". The Centralists wish to consolidate the government in an oligarchy and weed out corruption and crime, which would increase internal stability but lose a good deal of revenue from traders in illicit goods. There is a loose alliance between the planetary government and R'thm Baasam, supplying MegaPlex City with legal and illegal supplies in exchange for being able to call upon Baasam's mercenaries for military aid. Major Exports Toka's major exports are it's seafood, raw materials to make cybernetics, refined medicine, aphrodisiacs, psychoactive drugs, prostitutes, and sex slaves. Category:Lore Category:Planets